leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V4.14
|Release = August 13th, 2014 |Related = * Patch 4.14 Notes * Patch Update |Prev = V4.13 |Next = V4.15 }} New Skins in the Store The following skin was added to the store, but it was not made available until August 14: * ( ) The following skins were added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) PvP.net ;Patcher Client * Installation and patch speed increased. ;Game Lobbies * Now displays a list of suggested players to invite for captains/hosts, including premades you queued together with in your last match and team members from matches you've recently won. ;Chat Restrictions * Updated the accuracy of the automated chat restriction system. ;Custom Games * Number of spectator slots increased to 4 from 2. ;Audio Engine * Removed ~700MB of obsolete files. 2014-08-20 Patch Update * General ** Targeting is now more reliable in cases when units are stacked on top of each other. ** Resolved Spectator Mode choppiness that appeared after using time controls to jump forward or backward in the match. * ** Fixed a bug where Kayle was unintentionally gaining too much attack speed per level. * ** now properly applies CC to , even when using . * ** Fixed a rare bug where Sona's auras were refreshing indefinitely with too many nearby allies. ** Fixed a UI bug where allies with togglable or multi-cast ultimates (ex. , ) would see their ult buttons light up when shielded by . League of Legends V4.14 Champions ; * Released. ; * General ** Updated recommended items. * ** Dash range changed to fixed from variable (he will now always attempt to travel the full distance). ; * ** Empowerment and mana cost stack duration increased to 20 seconds from 12. ; * Stats ** Attack speed per level increased to 2.5% from 2.2%. *** This change is to off-set a bug that could not be fixed in time for this patch. ; * Stats ** Base movement speed reduced to 325 from 330. * ** New particles effects. * ** Bonus base magic damage to champions reduced to 100% from 125%. ; * ** Tooltip fixed to state the actual polymorph duration as 1.25 to 2.25 seconds instead of 1.5 to 2.5 seconds. ; * ** Base magic damage reduced to 9/10/11/12/13% maximum health from 9/10.5/12/13.5/15%. * ** Added a maximum duration of 10 seconds. ; * ** Base shield health reduced to 70/140/210/280/350 from 95/160/225/290/355. * ** Base magic damage reduced to 150/225/300 from 175/250/325. ** Total possible magic damage per target reduced to 300/450/600 from 350/500/650. ; * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 38 from 44. ; * ** No longer causes text to appear in chat. ; * General ** Fixed a bug where Rengar would not gain Unseen Predator on his attacks if he ed into a brush. * ** Special Bonus: Rengar gains increased vision range while in a brush. * ** Enemy warning radius increased to 1250 from 1000. ** Warning indicator now always appears if Rengar is within the radius from only appearing if Rengar was in the line-of-sight. ** Cooldown increased to 150 / 110 / 70 seconds from 120 / 95 / 70. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it could damage enemies that were untargetable. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it would sometimes not move enemies. ; * ** The 0.6 second cooldown between casts no longer benefits from cooldown reduction. ; * ** The dash now places Zed behind his target instead of in front. ** Zed now ignores unit collision while Death Mark is active. ; * ** Targeting an ally no longer pops spellshields. Items ; * can no longer execute turrets. ; * Fixed a bug where they weren't pink. ; * Passive stack duration increased to 8 seconds from 4. * Attack damage increased to 45 from 40. * Life steal reduced to 10% from 15%. General * Fixed a bug where the game clock would occasionally become desynchronized, causing buffs to appear to spawn too early. (again) Patch Rundown References cs:V4.14 de:V4.14 es:V4.14 fr:V4.14 pl:V4.14 Category:Patch notes